A Hasty Confession
by rheannezwhotaliastucker
Summary: A Pokemon AU. Duskull and Staraptor are part of this guild called the Pokemon Justice League. The ghost type Pokemon must confess to the flying type before Kabutops ruins it for them. Man, I suck at these kinds of things. Based on a roleplay my friend and I did. StaraptorxDuskull yaoi Rated T for language.


Duskull, a ghost type Pokémon who wore a skull mask over his left eye, roamed around the guild of the Pokémon Justice League, hoping to find someone. A guy he had been meaning to say something important to for the longest of time.  
"Where is he…? I know he's supposed to be here…" He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot lightly on the white tiled floor. A feel of grief, impatience and desperation overcame his mind. His dark purple hair swayed side to side as he turned and ran. He dashed his way through varieties of Pokémon that were on his way, to the last place he would think of to find the flying type male. A path that no other could even notice stood out to him. A smile was sculpted on his face as he stepped into it. Looking up at the stairs leading up to the roof, a faint hum was heard. The ghost type hastily strode up, finding a male with an orange area on his raven colored hair and brown wings over a black trench coat with feathers on the right side, covering a white collared long sleeve with a belt on black dress pants going down to brown dress shoes. "Staraptor…" The male perked up, turning to see the purple haired male that was behind him.  
"…What are you doing here, Duskull… Kabutops specifically told you not to talk to me," The male then turned away with a pained expression.  
"Why should you listen to her? She's nothing but bitch to you. Have you even noticed?" Duskull snapped, marching towards to the winged man. The male cringed and sighed, turning his glance back to the other.  
"I…Have noticed. But, she is my friend, my best friend. What am I supposed to do?"  
"That's up to you. " The man with the skull mask situated himself next to the feathered male and crossed his legs. He fiddled with his fingers as the other heaved a sigh again.  
"You still didn't answer my question though. What are you doing here-"Staraptor was cut off by a pair of lips planted on his. His eyes widened as he pushed the purple-haired male away from him. Wiping his lips with his white sleeve, his face was flushed pure red," W-What are you doing?!" He stuttered, utterly surprised by the other's actions.  
Duskull sheepishly looked away, "What…I came here for…" Staraptor stared at him like he was some kind of psycho killer confessing his murder. The masked male felt uncomfortable at his gaze and went on," I like you alright…? What else would I tell you at a time like this when you're not busy?"  
"To tell me that there's a new member of the guild that needs a tour…?"  
"…That doesn't matter. That's Kabutops' job. What I mean is, I came here to confess alright? This might not have gone according to plan but at least I said it… Sorry for taking away part of your precious time. I'll be going now." He stood up, dusting his own clothes before strolling out the door.  
Staraptor hesitated before grabbing the male's wrist," Wait a minute, Duskull," he called out, tightening his grip by only a little more pressure. Duskull's face darkened as he turned to look at the other.  
"I thought you didn't want me to stay. "  
"I never said that…"  
"…So then what? What do you want… "  
Duskull's solemn expression made Staraptor turn away and pull the male in, wrapping his arms around him. Duskull's eyes widened a bit, surprised by his actions, although he slowly raised his arms to embrace the other back.  
"I knew you were different than the others…" Staraptor smiled a bit as he hugged the male tighter.  
"Is that a compliment?"  
"What do you think…?" Duskull laughed at the response of the other male.  
"Ahem. Sorry to ruin your precious moment here, but Duskull, didn't I tell you to stay away from everyone?" A female's voice was heard behind them.  
"Kabutops…?" Duskull turned around, seeing the brown haired female standing by the door.  
"What is your problem with him…?" Staraptor held an arm out in front of Duskull, backing him up from one of the most skilled Pokémon in the guild.  
"It's none of your business. " She snapped, taking out her weapons shaped like hooks," Stay away from him now. "  
"Do you even like him? Or do you just hate me? "Duskull grimaced at her.  
"I fucking hate you." The female answered.  
"What did I even do?"  
"You said you don't like me!"  
"That's it?! That's fucking it!? You get every fucking guy to like you and one guy, me, said I like someone else and you have to even get your little brother to hate me because of that?" Duskull glared at her and Staraptor placed his hands on his shoulders.  
"Calm down. You too, Kabutops." He spoke in a calm tone to both Pokémon. They looked at him with an angry expression planted on their faces, although, Duskull has a more pouting face rather than angry.  
"Shut up, Staraptor. I thought you were a friend."  
"I was… Not anymore…" Kabutops gasped and growled at them, storming out of the room.  
"…Sorry for getting you into this,"Duskull frowned and sat on the floor, hugging his legs while sulking.  
"Don't be… It's not your fault…" The purple haired male looked up and a small smile formed on his face before hugging Staraptor.

* * *

Hey guys~ I am so sorry if this didn't make any sense to you... ^^; This was based on an AU roleplay I had with my friend! And I thought, why can't I make a yaoi pairing out of two characters even though my friend hates yaoi! Ahahaha...Oh my goodness...I'm gonna be dead if she finds out.


End file.
